


Not Who I Meant To Call

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes that he's in love with his best friend Cas. He panicks and calls Charlie to ask for her help, but things don't go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Who I Meant To Call

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thingy I wrote within a few minutes.  
> Like all my works this is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own! Don't hesitate to point them out to me, English isn't my mother language and I'm a little unsure about my grammar sometimes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Dean Winchester was dangerously close to a panic attack right at that moment.

It was lunch time and he was sitting in the cafeteria with his friends Cas, Charlie, Kevin, Jo and Ash. Charlie and Ash were nerding on and on about some computer stuff that Dean wouldn't even try to understand, Kevin had his nose buried in his history textbook, studying as usual, and Cas and Jo were just talking and joking around.

Obviously, Jo just told Cas something funny, because the blue-eyed teenager was laughing loudly, head thrown back and eyes crinkling at the corners.

And all Dean could think was _Oh shit, I'm in love with my best friend_ .

So now, he was on the verge of going crazy, the realization so random and sudden he was completely caught off guard. He tried not to let anything show in his expression and continued to eat, lost in thought.

He couldn't tell Cas about this. He would just lose his best friend then, and he surely wouldn't be able to bear that. But he also knew that it was going to be damn painful to push his feelings aside and continue on as if everything was still the same.

Because it just _wasn't_.

XXX

When Dean arrived home, he still hadn't been able to stop thinking about his realization about his feelings for Cas. He couldn't concentrate in class at all, his mind spilling over with thoughts about his best friend.

After telling his mom about his day, as requested, he went upstairs and decided to call Charlie. He was sure that she would know what to do. Even if she couldn't help, he really needed someone to talk about this or he was sure he'd explode.

He picked his phone up and searched for Charlie in his phone list. He pressed the green button and waited impatiently for her to pick up, falling back onto his bed as he did so. On the third ring, the call finally got accepted.

"Hello?"

"Thank god, Charlie, you're there. I'm losing my mind right now, ok? Shit, I--I realized something today and--oh god I think I'm having a panic attack right now--yeah ok I just realized that _I'm in love with Cas, dammit!_ Charlie what the heck should I do now? Please, you gotta help me! It's not like I can tell him, I mean--"

"Dean?"

 _Oh. Shit._ That was most definitely _not_ Charlie's voice. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. That was _Cas_. He just told _Cas_ all that. Oh god, he was fucked. Dean hastily decided to just end the call.

"I--I'm sorry. You are not who I meant to call. I'll just--" he stuttered out, voice shaking as well as the rest of his body.

"Dean--", Cas said, but Dean ended the call before he could finish. Dean threw the phone against the wall and collapsed back onto his bed.

He just fucked up everything. He'd lose his best friend. He'd lose his best friend just because he was dumb enough to tap onto the name above the one that he'd wanted to call. Shit, why did Cas have to be right next to Charlie in the alphabet? And then he had been so desperate to get it all out that he hadn't even noticed that the voice who had anwered his call hadn't been Charlie's. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Dean just wanted to slam his head into the wall, _hard_ , but instead he buried his face into his pillow and let the tears of frustration flow.

XXX

To say Castiel was shell-shocked would be an understatement. That sure as hell hadn't been what he expected when he'd accepted that call.

In his surprise when Dean said he loved him--oh my god, he _loved_ him-- he even dropped the phone on the ground. Thankfully, it did survive the fall.

Cas had known that he's in love with Dean for years. He just never said anything because he was sure that Dean was straight and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But now Dean told him he loved him, too. That changed just about _everything_.

He was still standing in the middle of the room with the phone in his hand, a little bit annoyed that Dean just hung up. Then it occured to him that Dean was most likely convinced that Cas hated him right now. Shit. He surely thought that Cas didn't like him back. Dammit.

Cas was downstairs and out of the house in a matter of seconds, running towards his best friend's house, glad that it wasn't very far away.

XXX

Mary Winchester was currently im the kitchen, cooking, when the doorbell began to ring insistently. She was confused, she wasn't expecting any visitors today. The doorbell rang non-stop. Appearantly, the person at the door was pretty impatient.

Mary went to the door and was surprised to see Castiel Novak standing on the front porch, breathing heavily as if he'd ran here. Well, he _did_ , but it's not as if she'd know that.

"Is Dean here?" he asked as soon as she opened the door. That confused her even more. Castiel was always nice and polite, and now he came here, completely out of breath and forgoing all his usual niceties.

Mary nodded, dumbfonded, and he rushed past her and up the stairs in a blur. What the hell?

XXX

Dean startled as he heard someone stomping up the stairs. He sat up and quickly wiped the tears of his face. Not a second later, his door slammed open and Cas dashed into his room, spotting Dean on the bed and coming towards him rapidly.

Cas crossed the space between them in three big steps and yanked Dean up by his collar. The green-eyed boy expected him to yell, to tell him he didn't want to be his friend anymore, but instead Cas pulled him in and pressed their lips together desperately.

Dean was caught off guard, his eyes widening in shock before he relaxed and let them slip closed. He kissed Cas back just as urgently, threading his fingers into his dark hair. Eventually, he slowed down, and the kiss became gentle and deep. Dean ran his tongue across Cas' bottom lip and the other boy granted him access with a small moan. 

They explored each other's mouths thoroughly, until the need for air became too much. Dean pulled back slightly, leaning their foreheads together. All he could see was blue and he smiled happily.

"I love you, too, Dean", Cas said eventually, pressing another quick kiss to his lips . 

XXX 

When they walked into the school hand-in-hand the next day, none of the other students seemed to be too surprised and their friends only let out a relieved chorus of ' _finally_ '.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be very grateful for any kind of feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
